PROJECT SUMMARY - MICROSCOPY For over 40 years, the Microscopy and Imaging Core Facility (MICF) has been a module in the Wilmer P30 Core Grant, evolving from providing transmission and scanning electron microscopy to providing diverse, state of the art equipment to vision scientists and their collaborators. Our community of researchers includes nearly 180 hands on users, from 24 investigators, primarily from Ophthalmology, which includes The Translational Tissue Engineering Center (TTEC), the Center for Nanomedicine (CNM), as well as NIH funded investigators in Biomedical Engineering and The Whiting School of Engineering. The Department of Ophthalmology?s Smith Building houses the Ophthalmology, TTEC and CNM research faculty and is the home of the MICF, allowing convenient access to confocal, multiphoton, electron microscopy, high throughput screening, fluorescent activated cell sorting (FACS) and histological equipment to these investigators. Having these resources housed within one location, easily accessible to all, has resulted in a highly productive and collaborative research program, as demonstrated by the extensive number of NIH-funded projects and publications this Core has supported: 174 publications during the past five years, of which 50% are collaborations between investigators. The personnel supported by this module have a combined 70 years? experience in eye research, providing equipment training and maintenance, consultation on experimental design and frequently develop new methodologies in collaboration with the facility users.